


Pool Eyes; Rin Eyes

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingering, Foreplay, Love Bites, M/M, PWP, Rimming, RinHaru Valentine Special, Romance, Starpool Universe Valentine Special, author has an accidental fruit fetish sorry, bathing together, but a bit of plot if you read in-context, can be read as a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru make use of their hotel room. </p><p>(AKA The Starpool Valentine Special, that can be read as its own one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Eyes; Rin Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everybody!  
> You can read this with or without the 60k words of backstory.  
> I'm publishing this as a separate fic because Starpool is a fluff fic, and I like it that way, but here's the hardcore porn I've been learning to write.

“Ooh, fruit platter,” Rin says with a grin as he and Haru enter their hotel room and spies the silver bowl filled with an owl-shaped display of strawberries, grapes, kiwis, pineapple and melon, garnished with flakes of coconut, sitting on the bureau.

Haru cocks his head, “Why do we have a fruit platter?”

“Complimentary, my dear,” Rin says, approaching his boyfriend by the dressing table, where he’s dumping his satchel and shoes.

“We didn’t get it in the last room,” Haru says, looking a bit confused.

Rin chuckles, sliding his arms around his waist from behind. “Different kind of package,” he whispers hotly into his ear. “Let’s have a nibble,” he says, doing just that to his neck, “we’re not getting dinner till late when the others arrive, after all.”

“Mm,” Haru hums in agreement and leans back into Rin’s hold, tilting his head back onto Rin’s shoulder and giving Rin more access to nip and lick and lightly suck at his neck. He keeps his teeth in check, being careful not to leave any marks.

At least, not where anyone can see them.

He coaxes him to the bed, meeting little resistance as he pushes him on, and Haru crawls up willingly to lean against the headboard, legs splayed out. After transferring the fruit bowl to one of the bedside tables, Rin joins him, parking his ass sideways between Haru’s legs and leaning into him. On instinct, Haru’s arms slink to his waist, wrapping loosely around him, just lovingly, and Rin considers how far they’ve come, how far _Haru’s_ come, with how easy and natural their relationship is, and how happily Haru holds onto him.

“Open up,” Rin smirks, a juicy strawberry between his thumb and finger.

When Haru remains closed and still a little bit confused, he takes the fruit and puts one end between his teeth, then he leans into Haru and brushes his lips with the other end.

Haru jerks his head back. “What are you _doing_?”

Because he can’t say anything with his teeth full of strawberry, Rin tilts his head back to catch it in his mouth and quickly chews and swallows. “ _Feeding you_ , moron,” he groans at Haru, forcing him into a juicy kiss.

Haru wipes his lips with the back of his hand. “That’s _disgusting_.”

“It’s _romantic!_ ” Rin counters, and takes a grape, and goes for the more traditional method of popping it into Haru’s mouth with his fingers, which is much more appreciated. “What about forpineapple?”

It’s rhetorical, really. Haru’s apparently not into this, but he takes a small triangular cut piece and sticks it on his outstretched tongue, leaning dangerously close to Haru’s (who is eyeing him with _incredible_ suspicion) lips.

Haru’s tongue suddenly darts out, licking the chunk off of Rin’s tongue and into his own mouth.

Rin’s not sure what emotion his face must be playing right now, but it’s obviously got Haru _highly_ amused.

He eats the pineapple and cocks his head at Rin’s gaping face. “Sorry, did you want that?”

Rin swallows, feels his eyes dilating, and when Haru’s lips quirk up in a smile that’s verging on a _giggle_ , he loses it.

“Not as much as I want _you_.”

He lunges at Haru, stealing his mouth in a kiss and prying his mouth open with his tongue, demanding and gaining access to play with Haru’s. Haru’s taking this quite well, Rin notes, somewhere in the back of his mind, you know, some place that can still retain rational thought when _this fucking **kid**_ is kissing and licking and sucking right back, just as hard, just as passionate.

Even more surprising than his little stunt with the pineapple, Haru grabs Rin’s shoulders and pushes him back, twisting him over so his legs hook around Haru’s waist.

Haru’s insane talent for shedding clothing makes short work of Rin’s button and fly.

Rin hasn’t even had time to get hard yet when Haru’s knelt forward between his legs and brought his mouth to dabble kisses on the inside of Rin’s hip. His tongue dips out, licking a line around the join of his thigh to his pelvis, and _now_ Rin’s hard.

Haru’s certainly developed a talent for this, his tongue just as dextrous as his artistic fingers. He nudges down to slurp each ball into his mouth first, rolling them over his tongue, just the tiniest tingle from his teeth, and then licks up the shaft and dips into his slit, licking until the first little bead of juice seeps outs.

Fingers have found their way under Rin’s shirt to brush against his nipples, and are now sliding down his ribs, so lightly, like a tickle, and Rin arches up off the bed when Haru ghosts across his sides, driving himself into Haru’s mouth accidentally, but Haru adjusts, and doesn’t let go. His hands continue to trail down, until finally one finger brushes at his hole.

And then suddenly, he stops, pulling off altogether.

Rin may or not be about to sob from the lack of contact, only comforted when Haru’s hand slides into his.

“We _can’t_.”

 _We sure as hell fucking **can**_ , Rin thinks.

“You have your video… you can’t show up like… you know.”

Rin sighs. He’s right about _that_ , sure, but the blow job could have continued, thank you very much.

Haru’s frowning, sort of thoughtful, mostly irritated, and squeezes at Rin’s hand. Rin waits.

Slowly, Haru pulls Rin up, so they sit with their legs entangled on the bed, and rests his forehead against his.

“We could always…” he starts tentatively, and Rin runs his hands up his back, stroking the little knobs of his spine encouragingly, “swap.”

“Swap?” Rin asks. He’s heard him, definitely, he’s just not sure he’s heard right.

Haru sighs, horniness eating at his patience. “Fuck me.”

“Fuck you,” Rin repeats, his mind barely comprehending the words, until Haru clasps him into another hot kiss.

 _Fuck, yes_.

He moans pre-emptively into Haru’s mouth, dancing with his tongue and fumbling to get him undressed, but catches himself when Haru becomes a little hesitant.

He needs to do this right.

He slows himself down, still pulling Haru’s top over his head, dipping to kiss at his collar, but he parts with a shaky breath.

“Let’s… get in the bath,” he decides.

Haru nods curtly, and lets Rin up before they can get distracted by more making-out to go and run a hot bath, adding in a drop of supposedly “sensual” essential oil, and he lights the decorative candles on the two corners pressed into the wall. He wishes he had some rose petals or something, but bubbles will have to do. They _smell_ like roses, at least.

He rolls his still open pants down his legs and sheds his own top.

“Haru,” he calls out, softest voice he can manage, and Haru appears in the doorway to the bathroom. Naked, erect, and suspiciously confident. “Come here, gorgeous,” Rin opens his arms and draws Haru in. He can feel the slight tremble just passing through him.

They sink into the bath, Haru between Rin’s legs. It’s a bit of a squeeze, but ultimately their both rather trim so it’s not uncomfortable. Rin starts out by washing over Haru’s shoulders and back, and then down his arms. He pulls his back against his chest and leans back against the edge, and begins to wash over his front, lightly teasing his nipples and tickling just enough to tingle, just enough to get an annoyed little smirk poking up at the corner of Haru’s mouth, before he ducks a kiss onto his shoulder to apologise. He washes Haru’s legs, smoothing his hands over the taut, overworked muscles of his thighs, and runs them up together to join at his crotch.

He works slowly, meticulously, and in complete quiet. He could tease Haru, or even just whisper sweet nothings, but silence is what lulls Haru into his most relaxed state, and that’s what they need. With one hand on his cock and his mouth licking at his neck, he probes his entrance with one wet finger. Water isn’t the _ideal_ lube, sure, but it’s enough for the purpose of just making Haru feel clean and comfortable.

Haru tenses at the foreign feeling, but with a few loving kisses placed up his neck, he relaxes and lets himself sink down onto the digit.

“How do you feel?” he asks.

“Wet,” Haru responds, usual monotone.

Rin chuckles. Impassiveness is probably a good thing, here. Haru lolls his head back onto Rin’s shoulder and even looks mildly _bored_ at Rin’s slow ministrations. He kicks it up a notch, down to the next knuckle, and it’s instantly appreciated with a lewd moan and he swirls it around, beginning to drag it all the way out, rub him with some water, and push back in, finding an increasingly deep rhythm until it’s obvious just the one won’t be enough anymore.

“Are you ready to get out?”

Haru shoots him the look that means he’s _never_ ready to get out, so Rin knows he’s going to have to be a little bit pushy with this bit, rubbing his hands on his back and gently rocking him forwards until he stands up. They both grab towels, oddly avoiding contact while they pat themselves down. It’s faster this way, anyway. Haru strolls into the bedroom first, like it’s nothing, and lies himself down, getting comfortable. He rolls his eyes over to the bathroom door where Rin still watches and just stares, anticipation written all over him.

Rin grins despite his nerves.

He struts over, he doesn’t _intend_ to swagger, it just happens. He’s feeling sexy, Haru lying there all “take me now, Senpai,” and Rin… probably shouldn’t think of him like that, actually. He blushes at his own thoughts, and when Haru raises his eyebrows he just flusters even more and crawls towards him, choosing to bury his face in Haru’s neck instead, lying flush beside him.

Maybe the proper thing to do at this point would be to ask Haru if he’s _sure,_ if he’s _absolutely positive_ , but he’s gotten to know Haru well enough that he knows he’ll only be met with an impatient little huff and the idiot’s liable to just grab one of the bananas in the fruit bowl and loosen up himself if Rin’s going to insist on mollycoddling. He trusts him to say if he wants to stop, and trusts himself to read Haru well enough to sense any discomfort. He’s no Makoto, he can’t get in his mind, but he _does_ know his _body_.

He rolls over him, lying on top, legs between his. They both shudder a little at their naked cocks touching, but Haru wraps his arms around Rin’s lower back confidently.

“Like this?” he asks.

Rin thinks for a minute, rolling his question over. “N-not quite.” He kneels up and spreads Haru’s legs up and out, rolling him onto his spine a little. “Pass me that pillow?”

Haru obliges, even if he does seem a bit begrudging that he should have to expend any energy _at all_ in this. Rin rocks him back onto his spine a little further and settles the pillow under his butt, raising him up. Haru splays his legs wide, relaxing them. He’s flexible enough to keep them out of the way without having to hold them up.

They’d brought lube this time. Three kinds, actually. Rin reaches over to one of the cases lying by the side of the bed and rummages around until he pulls all three bottles out.

“Tingling, warming or _strawberry_?” he asks, grinning, and is overcome by a blush at how filthily the last option had slipped out. “If, you know, you’re okay with that.”

Haru rolls his eyes. He’s taking none of Rin’s shit today.

“Are you going to eat me out?”

_This fucking kid._

“I-I-I-I, um,” he gulps, “yes?”

“Then use the strawberry.”

“I – uh, I can do it without.”

Haru remains blank and contemplative for a moment. “Warming,” he finally says.

Rin wastes no time greasing up his fingers and slipping his index right back in, kissing Haru on the thigh when he throws his head back in an unabashed moan.

“Nice?” he asks

“Obvi- _ooooh_ -sly,” Haru arches up when Rin presses the first knuckle of his middle finger in as well, giving him a moment to adjust to the stretch.

When Haru settles, he pushes in all the way, again giving him a little moment, but if Haru’s panting is anything to go by he’s definitely enjoying this. He ducks down, fingers still, and starts by suckling the leaking tip of his cock, taking it as far as he can as a distraction when he begins to alternate between pumping and scissoring his fingers.

Haru begins to moan a little, stamina still something they’re working on, and with this entirely new feeling between Haru’s legs, Rin’s already accepted the fact that his boyfriend will probably orgasm before he even gets in there. But it’s okay. Haru can cum twice.

Rin slips his fingers out and Haru, annoyed at the loss, sways his knee over and knocks Rin on the shoulder.

“Greedy,” Rin chides, but the next second he’s lined his face up with Haru’s hole.

He takes a first testing lick, the lube feeling strange but otherwise manageable on his tongue. He takes hold of the throbbing member again to slowly pump it, just so it doesn’t feel left out, and pushes the tip of his tongue in, experimentally thrusting to gauge Haru’s reaction.

Judging by the muted squeal, he’s into it.

He begins to lick with more fervour and adds his middle finger into the mix, pressing around his walls to aid the stretch. When it becomes too easy, he adds his index finger as well, and finally his forefinger until his thrusting and lapping and pumping and Haru can only sweat and whimper, barely able to pant out how close he is to his release.

“Ri- _Rin_ ,” he gasps, and Rin stills his fingers and tugs a little rougher on his cock, the way he likes it, but continues to lick around his entrance as Haru’s entire body clenches and he spills over, shooting hard onto his chest and thrusting up into Rin’s hand.

When he lays back down, covered in sweat and cum and dripping with lube and drool, Rin pulls himself away, kissing Haru’s knee quickly and hopping off to the bathroom to wash his hands and face and clean his teeth, letting Haru have a few moments of bliss. He idly pumps his own neglected dick just a few times, too aroused by the keening body of his boyfriend to _not_ pay it some attention.

He kneels back on the bed, careful not to jostle, and tickles his thumbs over Haru’s hips. Haru looks straight past him, eyes blown out black with lust, but he’s in no state for anything yet. Guiding with one hand, Rin rubs his tip up and down the crack between Haru’s buttocks, slicking it up on all the juice that’s there. When Haru comes to focus on him again, Rin strokes his half-hard cock in the other hand. He waits, quiet and grinning, for Haru to nudge him in his impatience to _get on with it_.

Sliding his cock to rest at his entrance, Rin begins to press in, receiving a grunt that probably translates as _stop worrying_ , but he can’t help it. The _last_ thing he wants is for Haru to not enjoy this.

“Wait, Haru,” he has to insist when he pushes his head all the way in and Haru’s trying to arch up to meet him and he feels like his entire body is trying to suck him in deep. “Just a second.”

He feels the moment Haru’s body relaxes around him, accepting his wisdom, and that’s what lets him push on, eliciting a not-as-quiet-as-you-might-expect complete and total _moan_ from Haru, his arms flying up over his face and a few choice words falling out of his mouth in its wake.

“Look at me,” Rin, sunk all the way in side, takes Haru’s hands in his and pulls them away from his face, kissing each of his fingers and then positioning his hands on his waist, and Rin does the same to Haru.

Haru obeys with frightening dedication. It’s almost like he _can’t_ stop looking now. Rin doesn’t even see him blink, although he’s spending a fair amount of time with his eyes rolled back into his head as he begins to slowly thrust.

When he settles into a rhythm, he looks down and Haru’s completely hard again, even leaking a little onto his stomach. Rin takes hold again, slowly teasing his head, building them both up at the same time. He brings up his tempo, rocking on his knees to thrust a little harder, push that little bit deeper, without having to slam his hips into him.

That comes next, when he’s really starting to fall apart and he hunkers down over Haru, not even coherent enough to catch onto the kiss Haru’s trying to offer him and ends up sinking into his neck instead. Haru gets the hang of pulsing up to meet him, and that just drives Rin even more crazy.

He can feel his climax approaching and kisses hotly at Haru’s neck, using it to ground himself so he can start to jerk him with purpose while still banging wildly into him. Haru moans, whimpers and swears beneath him, fingers scratching into his back.

White hot pleasure overtakes him and he latches onto Haru’s neck, moaning into his flesh as he sucks and all his body weight drops into his groin as he dumps his load inside Haru. Haru squirts between them a few pumps later, though he’s altogether more collected afterwards, because he’s already had his intense one.

_             _             _

 

Haru kisses Rin’s cheek, just turning his head to where he can reach to where Rin’s buried himself like an ostrich. He moves down his neck and along his shoulder, then traces the line back up and tickles at Rin’s ear lobe with this tongue, all the while rubbing his hands up and down Rin’s back as he heaves and –

Oh no. He _isn’t_ , is he?

He hears that tell-tale little gulp of Rin’s throat and forces him to look up and meet his gaze, the wet red eyes shimmering.

He wishes he could swim in those eyes.

“Why are you crying?” he whispers, shuffling them both onto their sides, Rin’s cock still firmly lodged inside of him, twitching occasionally.

“I just love you so much,” Rin chokes out.

Haru suppresses his long-suffering sigh and just holds him, finally sliding off of his cock and nudging Rin onto his back so he can snuggle into his chest. Rin’s arms wrap around him, even though they’re trembling a little, and Rin nuzzling into his hair would be cuter if he wasn’t snotting all over it.

“I love you too, you sap. Calm down.”

“I am calm,” Rin argues, tone far too snappy for the teary hitch in his breath that catches afterwards. “I’m just happy.”

Haru speckles a few kisses over his chest and begins to slide away. “I’m gonna clean up.”

He heads to the bathroom on wobbling legs and just flops straight into the tepid bath from where they’d left it… however long ago it was, getting the lube and cum off and just as quickly hops back out again, hastily rubbing dry.

He goes to the sink and grabs a flannel washcloth off the side and runs the tap till it gets warm, so he can wipe Rin down in the bed, but he catches his reflection in the mirror.

He catches a significant purple _bruise_ adorning his reflection in the mirror.

“Rin!” he almost yells, but his voice is still wavering so it’s probably not _as_ aggressive as he might like, but just the slightest pitch in his voice brings Rin, naked, filthy, crying, and now panicked, hurtling into the bathroom.

“What’s wrong?” he demands, grabbing hold of Haru’s arms, looking him over, focussing on the nether regions like he’s expecting some gaping wound.

When he finds nothing, he brings his eyes up to Haru’s silently staring face, and looks completely baffled, and a little annoyed that he’s been dragged from his post coital bliss for apparently nothing.

Haru turns his head.

“What are you gonna do about this, Rin?”

Haru never knew a person could be so creative with curse words.

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's loves to maybeillride, Genki_Dama4, LoveKSB, imperativa, TheGirlOnFandoms and everyone else who's been so supportive of my writing journey, whether new or old, because I'm having the best damn time. 
> 
> Hit me up on my new tumblrs, daxii and daxii-rants. If I was smarter I'd put HTMLs in there but I'm not, so use your search bars.


End file.
